Rise from the Ash: Book One
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: When Mewtwo and Mew clashed, Ash died. When their tears and wish brought them back, Ash lived. But when the wish, granted by Jirachi, is "Don't die, Ash!" Ash doesn't die. He doesn't age, and the world dies around him. His natural luck was simply his immortality, and his agelessness a curse. Rescued by the Legendaries from his pain, in time they decide to set off to a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

_**A.N. A new story, yep. Don't kill me. BAMF!Overpowered!God-like!Ash**_

A wish can have mighty consequences, even a wish done for good. The boundaries between life and death had been violated by deities before, however, and it was up to those same deities to make sure it came out right.

Mewtwo was the first to realize what was wrong with Ash Ketchum, ironically enough. The youngest of the Legendaries had become the wisest. His introductions to the other legendaries, and their stories about their meetings with Ash Ketchum started the connections in his mind.

Unlike the other Legendaries, who had been created immortal, Mewtwo was created and influenced by humans, had, as much as he hated to admit it, a very human mentality. He was well aware of the mortality of what he'd call "lesser beings" until his meeting with Ash.

So the awareness that Ash had survived blasts from pokemon far beyond his own abilities, fallen off cliffs, suffered pokemon attacks that would have killed any human started him wondering. It wasn't until Jirachi had confirmed it in his eyes, the miracle of what had happened to bring Ash back to life.

'Yea~' she squealed, twirling around. 'Jira was there when yous and Mew were fightin'! Jira was drawn by'a powerful wish!' Mewtwo gave her a wary look.

'What was the wish, Jirachi?' Mewtwo asked cautiously. Jirachi smiled innocently, and he knew no matter what he wouldn't be angry at her for what she had granted.

'"Don't die Ash!"' Jirachi quoted. 'So Ash don't die now! Good girl Jira?' Around the circle of Legendaries gasps rung out, and Mewtwo covered his face with one hand, his eyes closing in pain. It made perfect sense, that no matter what, Ash never aged, never died from his battles. His spectacular luck was caused by an amazing, dangerous wish.

'Jira no do good?' she whimpered, curling in on her ribbons. Mespirt approached the weeping little Jirachi and wrapped her arms and tails around her.

'Jirachi is a good pokemon, and we all love Jirachi,' Mesprit soothed. And from his silent place on the throne Arceus stepped forward. Everyone drew away in shock.

'The Chosen One has helped Us greatly,' he said in a deep royal voice. 'And his life will become a curse, although he may not know it now. It is up to Us to make sure will not destroy him,' he commanded.

Arceus summoned the first Lucario, Sir. Aaron's Lucario, from the depths. He was a guardian, and the first Legendary not born or created a Legendary. He ascended there from his own ability. Within his was the only Lucarionite on the planet, locking him into Mega Lucario form forever. It was a change granted to him by Arceus himself, to differentiate him from other Lucario.

'You will be by his side, as a mentor. It's about time The Chosen One took part in mastering his Aura abilities.'

And so Lucario was by his side for eternity. It didn't hit Ash what his friend Luca had told him, until the forever eternal Ash held his mother Delia's hand as she died of old age in her own home. His Kanto friends, Brock and Misty, stood behind him, middle aged, and holding their four year old daughter, Crystal. They had finally found love in each other, but it pained him to see them grow old and not him.

He tried distancing himself from his friends, but Pikachu put end of that quickly. 'Do not waste the time you have with them to mourn the time you don't have,' the little electric mouse scolded him, wise in its years. It was stronger than Raichu's, almost as strong as Zapdos now, and long lived for a Pikachu.

In fact, while many of his pokemon had died of old age, all the ones that were with him at New Island, that had part in his resurrection, had grown slower. But they were still growing, and his hopes were dashed when Charizard finally passed away, after taking on an opponent far too tough for him.

The breaking point came when at two hundred years old, Pikachu finally passed on. Lucario had been away, and returned to Ash weeping in a puddle of blood, perfectly healthy. His attempt at killing himself had failed.

Lucario knew then that to keep the old child from breaking he would have to work fast. He summoned Mewtwo, who teleported him to New Island. New Island had become fused with the Hall of Origin, and put in a pocket dimension.

The future of the world had been predicted by Dialga and Palkia, and they created a mini world where all the Legendaries could live. But Mew, the child mother, mourned the death of her children that were to come.

Humans were expanding rapidly, and criminal groups that abused Pokemon were popping up faster than they could be taken down. The world was becoming corrupt, and there was no way to stop it. To try to prevent the world's destruction like what happened with the Creation Legendaries, the Legendaries had isolated themselves and wiped all physical traces, leaving behind only myths and stories.

Even, with regret, the Soul Dew was removed and Alto Mare had been destroyed. It did not hurt Latias as much as it could have; A plague had wiped out the population of Alto Mare, and Arceus had been able to restore her brother.

Ash was in a sense dulled shock, in pain emotionally, sitting slumped against a monument as Arceus approached. The words of Arceus' greeting passed over his head. Both were immortal, and time was immaterial in this world. Years passed before Ash raised his head.

Now, within his lap, was an egg, that had a familiar energy signal to it. 'A..sh..' the egg whispered. Ash blinked as the egg cracked, and stroked it. 'Ash..' and it cracked open to a tiny pichu.

'Ash!' the pichu cried joyously, jumping into Ash's arms, that reached out to catch it subconsciously. As their skin touched, the pichu glowed, evolving, and when the glow faded, revealed a familiar Pikachu.

Ash hugged Pikachu joyously, and Pikachu hugged back, churring. That lasted several minutes before Pikachu let out a frustrated thundershock.

'You stupid idiot! Don't ever try to kill yourself again!' As the torched Ash healed, he came back to himself, realizing that Arceus had been there the whole time. Ash stood quickly, and awkwardly bowed.

"Lord Arceus Sir, I'm sorry for ignoring you!" he mumbled, flushing embarrassedly, as Pikachu climbed up on his shoulder. Pikachu smacked Ash in the back of the head with his head and rolled his eyes.

"It is fine, Chosen One," Arceus said gently. "We were aware of your loss, for We are experiencing it several times over." At that, Arceus seemed to slump.

"The Pokemon World is gone, and We need you," Arceus said, almost seeming to beg.

"What?!" he cried, reaching out with his Aura senses. He tried to use teleport to return to Pallet Town, having learned most pokemon moves over the years, with his near Legendary abilities. But was stopped by a barrier.

"This place is outside of Dimension," Arceus informed. "Humans have destroyed the planet, not with a Legendary, but with their own foul technology. But We have saved some Pokemon, and We need your help."

Arceus began to walk away, gesturing with his mind to follow him. Ash followed, petting Pikachu. There had been very little left on the world for him, but it was a shock to realize it was gone. The boy frowned sadly. Humans could be a sickness to the world.

Arceus led him to a nursery that held hundreds of developing pokemon eggs. From what he could see, there was one per pokemon species.

'These eggs are in stasis, and We need someone to raise them,' Arceus said tiredly. 'The boon We grant you, is that each of the pokemon you have befriended in your lifetime, their souls are in their egg, and will, in time, remember you.'

"Why can't they remember me right away, like Pikachu here?" Ash said, overwhelmed.

'Because you needed Pikachu, but these pokemon need you. They deserve to be children,' Arceus scolded. 'You can pick what eggs you want to raise, when you want to raise them, and we will release them from stasis, and within a few weeks they will hatch, but not all at the same time.'

And so Ash raised the pokemon, by type and friendship. All the pokemon were young, but grew. They battled, and learned. Some evolved, and some choose not to. The legendaries provided food, so that they did not eat one another.

Raising all the eevees at once was an interesting thing; each of them were born knowing what they wanted to be.

But Ash grew bored and lonely without human companionship, and the Legendaries were able to sense it, understanding his pain.

Palkia searched many worlds, finally settling on one that had many long lived people, the first world to choose for many. They slipped New Island into reality, off the coast of the mainland.

They gave him a created mega ring that had been altered by Arceus's creation abilities. It would generate a pokeball that would summon any of the pokemon into his hands, and return them as well. They knew Ash would be more comfortable with throwing the pokeball like normal.

The ring would forever return to his hand, and act as a mega stone to any of the pokemon who were compatible with it.

Ash knew his pokemon would likely overpower a world without them, and so decided to only summon no more than 6 (besides his mentor Lucario, and Pikachu, who were more friends than anything,) and no Legendaries, unless he was absolutely overwhelmed, in which he would open a link to summon pokemon without the ring, which was not always necessary in Aura powered desperation.

Ash knew he would fight along side his pokemon now as well. Its just how it was. So as he mounted Lapras, with Lucario sitting beside him, and Charizard, who insisted on flying overhead to guard, Pikachu, who was sitting on the head of Lapras, jumped in surprise at the form of Mewtwo appearing.

'I wish to accompany you,' Mewtwo said quietly. 'This world, I feel something out there, that may need my help to assist with.' Ash was able to read between the lines; Mewtwo and Ash had become great friends, and he knew Mewtwo would miss him.

Ash looked at Mewtwo in silent apology, before smiling and gesturing him to join him on Lapras, who was massive for her size.

Ash turned his favorite, worn hat to the back, and pointed to the land just within view of the Island. "Let us discover this new world!" He said, excited about life again.

And so our friends began their adventure.

Ash has:

Access to all pokemon, but will use his favorites the most unless a certain situation calls for it.

A dimension space bag with endless berries, a few pairs of clothes created from shed pokemon skin, a hat that was created by Arceus in replica of his first hat, and made invulnerable.

He's wearing an armor from shed scales of various powerful pokemon.

A jade mega ring.

A bunch of gold payday coins.

A bag of sacred Ash for emergancies

Pokemon he has on hand:

Lapras (right now till he gets to the coast)

Charizard

Pikachu

MegaLucario

Mewtwo

_A.N._

_Notes you need to know:_

_Ash knows Aura abilities and all the pokemon moves, which also makes him able to have psychic powers. He also knows how to fight hand to hand._

_All the pokemon know all their moves, including egg moves, but their only level is the max level they reached in the anime based on experience. So Charizard is really strong, but the Oddish that they befriended at Bulbasaur's island is not._

_They can evolve if they reached that level, and devolve if the situation requires it. They can also do this quickly._

_They are all ageless, but not necessary invulnerable from harm, except for Ash._

_Yes, Ash is Overpowered. He was meant to be this way._

_First world: LoTR; Dunno how long I'll stay there, or if I'll even go to the next world after they reach the conclusion of this story, or heck, if I'll even update._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or LoTR**

**_A.N. Okay okay, I wrote some don't worry I love you all. ;w;_**

Ch 1: Elf and a Battle

"Okay!" Ash declared, having landed on the rocky coast and reluctantly scaled it with Rock Climb. He had returned Lapras, and Charizard insisted on flying up with him to make sure he didn't fall. Lucario simply took leaps from one ledge to another, and Mewtwo teleported.

Charizard had become especially protective over the young man, now that Charizard had been raised happily. His best friend (and although he would deny it when asked directly, the one he was courting) was a female Talonflame that had been Ash's fletchling in Kalos. Many of the pokemon found themselves in interspecies relationships, although the need of eggs was nil, they could die in battle, and with the explorations, it was better safe than sorry.

Part of Charizard's desire to go on a trip with Ash was to find the perfect courting gift for Talonflame. Ash was the only one who knew of this desire (except for Mewtwo, and no one could hide thoughts from Mewtwo; he simply didn't care enough to involve himself) and Ash had been fully supportive.

Along with them was Eevee, who had expressed the desire to be a Sylveon. That required daily attention, and what was he to deny it? She had given him the biggest Baby-Doll Eyes when he asked. It was impossible to turn her down.

Pikachu would have been jealous of the attention, but he was older, wiser than Eevee, and knew his place in Ash's heart was highest. Confident in his loyalty to Ash, he was not envious; after all, Eevee will evolve and grow up and move on, but he would always be with Ash.

Ash knew he had plenty of "young" pokemon to care for still, and so after building camp, brought a few of them out to attend to.

Currently he was watching Misty's Togepi and Melanie's Oddish chase each other as he groomed Brock's Vulpix tail. Ash's Venusaur always insisted being on being there to guard Oddish. He had evolved into a Venusaur to defeat his own fears, and was currently in Bulbasaur form to conserve space in the small clearing.

Eevee was asleep next to the small fire, sparkling with fresh groomed fur, crumbs on her mouth, and exhausted with fatigue from playing. She knew she was very close to evolving. The woods that bordered the coast were lined by a river that flowed from a canyon cut into cliff. The river felt "dirty" though, and when Oddish suddenly took a tumble into it, and fell asleep, Eevee had to use heal bell to remove the sleep status. That also made her drowsy, as it wasn't her most skilled move.

The source of the sleep river, so Ash dubbed it, that seemed to be corrupting it.. Thinking it over, and finishing grooming Vulpix, who curled up against Charmander next to the fire, he closed his eyes and expanded his Aura. The source of the water was large and felt dirty.

It was a deep woods full of Poison types, even the plants were poisonous. Something felt like massive Ariados in there, angry and bitter, and in the depths he could feel a shielded area that seemed to be filled with.. Meoletta? Mesprit? type creatures. But as he dove into the shield to find the source, someone touching a living tree just outside seemed to sense him and sent its awareness at him.

'Who are you? What do you want?' it thought guardedly at him. It seemed to sense he wasn't malicious.

'Um..' he mumbled telepathically. He sent an image of himself surrounded by his team. It 'felt' male and like a safe presence. 'My name is Ash and I'm here with my friends. I'm new to these lands.' He kept the telepathic link as he fell out of meditation as Oddish climbed into his lap.

Strangely enough, Oddish immediately linked with the male. It made somewhat sense, since his connection had been formed through a sentient tree.

'Unca Ash who this?' Oddish though innocently. Ash felt incredulity through the link. 'A child ent?' the man thought.

'Uh, no,' Ash babbled a bit. 'This is a Oddish, and usually not many can understand him.' He was also incredulous.

'Well, the elves have always been able to communicate with the trees and plants,' the voice mumbled. 'OH! I have yet to introduce myself; I am Legolas, Prince of the Elves.'

"Elf…?" Ash questioned aloud. All the pokemon scrambled to him. Mewtwo began eavesdropping subtly, before teleporting, and hovering invisibly over Legolas, sending an image of what Legolas looked like to Ash.

'If you can connect with plant life, maybe you can help me with some of these plant pokemon..? The Shaymin might be able to do something about your corrupted forest as well.' Ash mused.

A sense of startlement reached him. 'Cleaning Mirkwood?!' Is it even possible? Legolas thought. Ash shrugged, before a swift movement of Lucario grabbed an arrow out of thin air.

'Ash! We are under attack!' Lucario cried, using Mirror Move to spew arrows at the target. A gutteral cry of pain met his attack.

"Oddish! Togepi! Return!" Ash called, flipping up, a red beam shooting out of his holster. Three massive creatures and horde of smaller creatures swarmed at them, all armed and dangerous. Each of the massive creature was riding a doubly massive .. Mightyena?

'Charmander, Evolve, and take to the sky,' Ash snapped out commands. 'Fire from above!' Ash frowned momentarily. This darkness was inhibiting his sight just enough, from having been so close to the fire.

'Bulbasaur, to Ivysaur! Send up a Sunny Day!' he continued. All the pokemon rushed to that, as the Mightyena type creatures tried to rip out Lucario's throat but got knocked back by a sucker punch.

'Those Uruk-Hai riding Wargs!' Legolas informed rapidly. 'The goblins are Moria Goblins; What are they doing so far?!' His mind said the word "orc" at the same time as both Uruk-Hai and Goblin; possibly a species of both?

He seemed frantic. His new acquaintance was unusual and possibly beneficial to his .

society, and going to die! A troll trailed out behind them, grunting. Legolas mood plummeted into hopelessness.

And then Ash smirked as a false sun started to shine, and the troll hardened to stone. He sent an aura beam at the troll, and it crumbled into pieces. The orcs froze in shock, before Ash dropped his hand palm down and another red and white ball formed. A pokeball..

"Arcanine! I choose you! Use extreme to knock these morons off their steeds and challenge the steeds!" Ash cried, as Growly took off at the orcs, and in an instance blew them a distance away. They were sore, but mostly unharmed; then it was up to him.

Charizard blew Flame Throwers at the tiny goblins with glee. He hadn't had a true challenging battle in so long. Spitting embers at arrows he shattered them. Lucario and Ash battled the three orcs, who seemed baffled. The wargs themselves were totally cowed. He noticed they were all females; The alpha male posturing brought the wargs down to puppy mode immediately. He guarded them carefully.

It was disappointing; a few sucker punches and a double kick brought the three orcs down. Ash had a slash across his chest that would have been deadly, but it began healing instantly. The flames around him were distastefully burning foliage along with his scattered firewood.

Ash rescued the bag with their stuff, and finally found a use for splash, putting out the small embers. With a brush fire and one tree fire, he summoned squirtle, who put his training in firefighting to use. That taken care of, he turned to the wargs.

"Now what to do with you guys," he said with a frown. The leader was a scarred female who hesitantly approached, its ears flat.

'We just do what Master says,' she murmured. 'Master says..' the other two repeated. 'Are you Master now? Or you kill? Please no hurt kill. Just soft kill.' Ash wrinkled his nose in confusion, but Lucario knew.

'They think you are going to torture you to death, Ash,' he said gently. Ash started waving his hands around frantically. "No no no no!" he cried. The wargs cringed. Mewtwo teleported back and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder, who froze. 'Ash, you are scaring them,' he informed Ash quietly.

Ash flinched and lowered his hands. He reached in his pouch for a spare pokepuff, and slowly put his hand out for the warg. "Its okay sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you, and I'll take care of you," he said. He took notice of the wounds, some of them fresh and inflicted by a whip. This particular pokepuff was created with sitrus berries.. and hopefully it would heal her.

The warg sniffed his hands, and took a tentative bite of the pokepuff, moaning as her cuts finally sealed with little scarring. 'You nice Master?' she asked, her tail wagging friendlily. 'Nice Master!' the others cried happily. 'Share heal bread with little sisters?' she asked.

And pokepuffs were presented. Legolas kept silent even mentally, and heard all of it, even the wargs. Ash had forgotten he was there; he was a comforting presence, and Mewtwo simply felt this was the right thing to do.

All the wargs swarmed him and started licking him. 'Nice Master!' It had been a myth to the warg pack, that there could be a Master that was good to wargs and healed their wounds. Very few warg pups were born runts and abandoned instead of killed, and even fewer were found and raised before dying.

Ash used Psychic to gently move them. "Now now, lets send you home," he scolded gently. 'Home? home?' Another warg myth! Coming tree.

Ash looked at Mewtwo. "Would summoning an empty pokeball send them back to the island?" he asked Mewtwo. Mewtwo thought, and communicated briefly with Arceus. The ring shimmered once, before dulling back to original jade. 'It should,' Mewtwo informed, not mentioning it had just been altered.

The wargs ears all went down. 'Master no come?' they chimed together. Arcanine trotted over and nipped at the lead's ruff. 'Master need's to scout the area, and will visit with us when he can. There will be lots of friends to play with there, so don't worry,' he both commanded and soothed at once in his Alpha voice. Charizard flew down laughingly, where Eevee, stood beside Ivysaur, before devolving into Charmeleon, and blowing out some smoke in a chuckle.

'Big babies,' he murmured to Ivysaur, who thwapped him with a vine. 'New friends!'

Pikachu shrugged where he stood. Ash hadn't commanded him, but he didn't feel all that threatened, and had simply rested. The false daylight began to fade...

Suddenly, what seemed like an Ursaring lunged out of the underbrush with a snarl, fangs heading to the wargs, and Ash jumped in front of his new friends. Pikachu wasn't going to stand for that.

'GET AWAY FROM MY ASH!' he cried. His cheeks pulsing static. He wasn't going to be able to charge a thunderbolt, he realized, as the muzzle began to close around him.

**_A.N. Oh man Cliffy? XD And this is not where I expected to go with this chapter at all._**

**_Currently he has:_**

**_3 wargs_**

**_Charmeleon_**

**_Eevee_**

**_Ivysaur_**

**_Mega-Lucario_**

**_Mewtwo_**

**_Pikachu_**


End file.
